


What A Trip

by accio_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, This was supposed to be cracky, alcohol use, destiel au, explicit - Freeform, it just turned into 9000 words of bullshit and I don't even know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_destiel/pseuds/accio_destiel
Summary: Castiel embarrasses himself at Charlie's birthday party. Dean comes up with a couple different solutions to help Castiel forget about his blunder. (It's better and also not as singularly porn oriented as it sounds I promise)





	What A Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all glaring and cringey mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Castiel Novak did not go to parties often. He didn't get invited to very many. For as much as people told him he needed to "loosen up" no one seemed very keen on bringing the quiet, stressed out, socially awkward guy to the party. Castiel did not have the talent of making easy conversation or blending with crowds. An enviable trait his friend Charlie was exhibiting with gusto in the current moment. 

Castiel didn't know whose house this was. He didn't know most of the people here honestly. It was Charlies birthday, or as she had excitedly dubbed it, "Bradbury's Birthday Blowout Extravaganza." And the house was jam packed with bodies dancing to music, talking and drinking in the kitchen, and it seemed one girl on the couch was tripping on something judging by her wide glassy eyes, and the way her mouth hung open as she slowly looked round and round the room. Castiel wasn't well versed in recreational drug usage, but he was pretty sure a huge birthday party wasn't the best place to trip on. . . whatever she had taken. 

Shaking his head Castiel took another sip of his screwdriver. He had never tried one before tonight. It was . . . okay. Definitely better than beer. Castiel couldn't for the life of himself understand why someone would want to gulp down fermented wheat juice. He didn't drink often but he'd take mixed drinks or even straight hard liquor any day before a Bud Light. 

Peering over the crowd, he spotted Charlies red hair bouncing towards him. He hadn't spoken to Charlie since he'd first arrived about an hour ago, when she'd given him a hug and thanked him for coming even though parties weren't exactly his forte. Charlie knew him better than anyone else, sparing his brother Gabriel; even then, she might still have the one up. She was probably one of the only people Castiel would suffer through awkwardly stilted conversation and crowded rooms like this for. It was her birthday after all. 

As Charlie got closer to the corner Castiel had tucked himself away in she made eye contact. He hadn't been sure if she was really looking for him or not, but it looked like she was.

"Castiel!" She gripped his arm and began tugging him towards the stairs. "Castiel I need your help!" 

Castiel looked around for somewhere to set his drink down before heading up the stairs. Just before he could place it on a table by the door he rethought and decided it probably wasn't the best idea to leave his drink unattended. He shifted the cup in his hand to keep from spilling and let Charlie lead him up the steps. As they arrived on the top floor the music quieted significantly. Castiel felt his chest relax as he regained the ability to hear his breath in and out. 

Charlie dragged him into a bedroom and then shut and locked the door behind them. She turned to the bed on her left and flopped down face first on to it releasing a long, muffled groan into the comforter. Castiel set his cup down on the dresser against the wall and sat down next to her. 

"I know my people skills aren't the best, but I get the sense that something is wrong," he deadpanned. 

Charlie groaned again and rolled over. " Jo Harvelle is here," She explained. 

Castiel raised his head in understanding. Jo Harvelle was the girl in Charlie's Intermediate Literacy class that she had been crushing on for months. The three of them had hung out a few times, but Charlie had been too nervous to make any sort of romantic advance towards her. 

"Isn't it a good thing she's here?" Castiel asked. "Dean did say she was bi." 

Dean Winchester was Castiel's own Jo Harvelle, so to speak. Except, instead of Intermediate Literacy it had been Eastern History and Religion, and instead of a few months it had been more like a year and a half. Funnily enough him and Charlie had found out that Dean and Jo had basically grown up together. Dean was Jo's Charlie it seemed if they were sticking with the comparison. 

"Just cause she's bi doesn't mean she's going to be interested in me!" Charlie huffed and flopped her arms down on the bed dramatically. 

"Charlie, she'd be stupid to look past you. You're smart and witty and attractive." Charlie wrinkled her nose at the last one. Castiel rolled his eyes. Him and Charlie definitely didn't have that kind of relationship, but he could objectively note her beauty. And Charlie was beautiful. "Listen, I've been around you two and you click really well. Half the time it's like I'm not even in the room. You just have to be brave and take the first step and let her know what you want."

Charlie nodded her head, her hair ruffling against the blanket underneath her, as he finished speaking. "Yeah. Yeah! You're right. I'm a bad bitch who don't take no for an answer." 

"Well, that's not exactly what I said. And I would hope you would take no for an answer here. But your energy is positive and that's half the battle." He hoped the sarcastic lilt to his tone was subtle enough he wouldn't get a smack to the arm. 

Charlie wrinkled her nose again. "Yeah, I guess that line doesn't really work in this situation. Okay so I'm just a bad bitch who's willing to take no for an answer in the current situation but would much prefer a more positive answer. But I'm getting an answer either way. Tonight."

Castiel nodded as he stood up from the bed to grab his drink from the dresser. He pointed to Charlie with the cup in his hand. "That's my girl. Now go get yours."

Charlie bounced up off the bed and snatched the drink out of Castiel's outstretched hand. She tipped the cup back and downed it all in a couple of swallows. There had still been quite a bit left. Castiel decided that Charlie probably needed it more than he did. She slammed the cup back down on to the dresser with a loud crinkle as the plastic cup cracked. "Let's do this." 

As she reached for the door Castiel rethought his hasty dismissal and called her back. "Charlie, wait!" She turned and paused with her hand on the knob. "What are you going to do exactly?" Knowing Charlie, she'd probably just been planning on rushing down there and planting one on Jo before she could chicken out. Considering who the object of her affection was, it might not have actually been the worst plan, but Castiel thought a little more tact might go a long way in this situation. 

Charlie shifted her gaze away from Castiel, probably just now considering the fact that she didn't really have a plan. "I'll uh, I'll say something about how stuffy it is in here and ask her if she wants to go outside. Then once we're outside I'll probably just word vomit until she gets the idea." 

Castiel nodded his head. It was definitely the best plan they were going to come up with right now. "Everything's gonna work out Charlie. Just keep breathing okay?" 

She nodded once before opening up the door and stepping out in the hall, a determined set to her shoulders. Castiel sat back down on the bed. He wanted to relax for just a moment longer where it was nice and quiet and there was no danger of being bumped into or spilled or puked on. He'd seen how Charlie was with Jo. And he'd seen how Jo was with Charlie. He wasn’t the best at reading people but, he was fairly certain Jo returned Charlie's affections. He supposed if he didn't see a sobbing Charlie later on tonight then that would mean he was right. 

Castiel heaved a sigh before standing up again. He walked over to the dresser and picked up his damaged and empty cup, peering down into the dregs at the bottom. He briefly entertained the idea of walking down to the kitchen and getting himself a new drink before dismissing the thought. He'd probably only stick around for another 10 minutes or so. Charlie was his only tether to this party. If things went well he wouldn't be seeing much more of her tonight. If they didn't go so well then he'd be taking Charlie back to his place to probably cry and inhale a ridiculous amount of ice cream. Either way he'd be leaving soon and he didn't want to have to call an Uber and leave his car here overnight. 

He stretched his arms over his head and took another deep breath. He didn't want to wait downstairs but that was the best place to be if he needed to intercept Charlie. He really needed to stop stalling. He finally took his first step out the door and down the hall. 

It was probably about 1 am at this point. Castiel hadn't eaten much before heading over. He was feeling pretty hungry, now that he thought about it. Cooking something himself would probably be cheaper but that sounded like a lot of effort that Castiel wasn't willing to expend tonight. Mcdonalds was still open. So was Del Taco. It was a college town so there was probably more that was still serving food this late. Castiel was still mentally browsing his late-night dinner options when he started to climb down the stairs. He wasn't really tired either. He could maybe call Dean and see if he wanted to late night marathon Dr. Sexy. 

Castiel smiled to himself knowing full well that he wasn't going to try and contact Dean at 1 am. That was definitely too far outside his comfort zone. Dean was probably out with friends right now anyway. Castiel quirked his brow in confusion. Actually, why wasn't Dean here? He was friends with Charlie and she definitely would have invited him. And if Jo was here it was likely that Dean would have come with her. But Cas hadn't known that Jo was here until Charlie had told him. Castiel didn't do much mingling. He supposed it was possible that Dean was already here and Castiel just hadn't seen him yet. 

Castiel was just contemplating whether he wanted to look for Dean when he felt a lurch in his stomach. All of a sudden, the floor was coming up to meet him very quickly. His feet were too far behind him. The toe of his shoe had caught on one of the steps. Castiel frantically tried to correct his body position. He pulled his legs back up underneath himself. But his body wasn't there anymore. His right hand had automatically reached out to grasp the banister while his left clawed uselessly at the wall. Every attempt to catch himself just prolonged the inevitable. Finally, his head tipped all the way forward and his back crashed against the stairs as his legs flipped above him. He slid down the last two or three stairs before his body came to rest at the bottom. 

Castiel paused a moment to process what had just happened. He had fallen down the stairs. He was very very sober and he had crashed his way to the bottom of the steps instead of just walking down them like a normal person. Castiel stood up quickly wincing at a twinge in his thigh. He glanced around the room. The music was still playing but the various conversations that had been going on just moments ago had stopped completely. Every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him. Castiel felt his face heat up. His heart, which had already been pounding due to the fall, somehow sped up even more. 

Everyone was staring. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around his chest to shield himself and make him seem smaller. Why wouldn't they stop staring at him? He felt tears start to pull at his eyes. He was about to start crying in a room full of people who had just watched him basically try to snap his own neck. 

Castiel's breath was coming faster and faster. His palms were sweaty and his legs were shaking. The front door was just to his left. He reached out to grab the handle and as he did he noticed a familiar face in the crowd that was still watching his every movement. 

Dean.

His mouth was hung open just like everyone else's, and his brow was furrowed. He was probably wondering why Castiel didn't seem to possess the same motor skills every other adult had and was unable to manage a simple staircase. The breath in Castiel's lungs punched out of his chest in a quiet sob as he wrenched the door open and ran outside. 

As Castiel speed walked down the driveway he thought to himself that he really hoped Charlie's night went well cause he wasn't going to be able to hang around like he'd planned on doing. Oh well, if she really needed him she had his number. He knew she'd call him. 

"Cas!"

Castiel froze. That wasn't Charlie's voice. That was far too deep to be Charlie's voice. And that wasn't Charlie's nickname for him. Castiel started walking again, as fast as he could without actually running. 

"Cas man, wait!"

Castiel didn't stop. He could feel the tears that had finally brimmed over and were now running down his face. He didn't want to talk to Dean like this. He didn't want to try and make friendly conversation with Dean after just making a total idiot of himself. He couldn't just laugh that off like other people might. 

"Cas cmon man!"

Castiel had just reached his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeez Cas hold on!"

Castiel quickly wiped the tears from his face before turning around to look at Dean. Almost immediately fresh ones were taking their place on his cheeks. Great. He'd just made a gigantic idiot of himself and now Dean was going to see him crying like a huge baby about it. 

"Cas are you okay."

"I'm fine Dean, I just need to leave."

"Cmon man don't leave."

"I have a paper to finish Dean. I have to go home."

"No ya don't Cas. And I know that because you told me that you had already taken care of your homework before tonight so you wouldn't have to rush through it on Sunday." 

Damn. Castiel had forgotten he'd told Dean that. He was actually rather surprised that Dean had remembered. "I just. . . . I don't want to be here any longer and that is all the reason I need to leave. Goodnight Dean."

Before Dean could respond Castiel had opened his car door and sat down safely inside. He shut the door and waited for Dean to take a step back from the car before pulling away from the curb and speeding off towards his apartment. As he drove he struggled not to replay his recent disaster again and again in his head. It did no good to torture himself over it. But he couldn't stop that uncomfortable cringing feeling almost like when you remember something embarrassing you did a while ago, but amplified by a thousand. He could hear Jo's voice in his head shouting, "party foul!" 

Remembering Jo and Charlie, Castiel looked at the clock on his dash. It was 1:30 in the morning. When had Charlie pulled him upstairs to talk? How long had it been since she had walked downstairs to find Jo? Long enough to have a final word on success or defeat? 

Castiel pulled into his parking space at his apartment building. He stepped out of the car and started up the stairs to his door. Castiel was lucky enough to live alone. His dad who was a fairly popular fantasy novel author helped pay for half of his monthly rent so Castiel was able to afford it. It helped keep distractions to a minimum and currently meant he didn't have to explain to anyone what had happened and why he'd been crying. 

Just as he was opening his door his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly not checking to see who was calling. It could only be one person. He shut the door behind him as he answered the call and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

"Guess again buddy. Why wouldn't Charlie be okay?"

Castiel moved the phone away from his ear to look at the screen in confusion. "Dean?"

"Oh, so you do have caller ID. Or were you just able to place the sweet timber of my voice?"

Castiel's cheeks reddened. "Dean why are you calling me."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay dude."

"I told you I was."

"Yeah, you said that. Buuuuuut it kinda seemed like you might have been full of it."

Castiel's face burned some more, this time in anger. "I said I'm fine Dean."

"Yeesh no need to be prickly. I'm just tryna look out for a friend here."

Castiel felt himself deflate completely. He sunk down into his couch to express his mental exhaustion physically. Dean was right. Castiel had no reason to be mad at him. Honestly, he was only mad at himself. It wasn’t fair to take that out on Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. I just . . . I don't do parties very often and I . . . I don't. . ." Castiel trailed off uncertain of how he was going to try and defend making a colossal idiot of himself. 

"No sweat Cas. That was quite the tumble you took."

Castiel hung his head in embarrassment. He took several breaths trying to form a reply.

"Castiel." 

Castiel lifted his head at the sound of his full name. Dean almost never used his full name. 

"Really man, are you sure you're okay?"

Castiel felt more tears forming in his eyes and cursed the shake in his voice as he answered, "I have no physical impairments I don't think." To be honest, Castiel hadn't really taken stock of his injuries. He probably had a few bruises to mark the incident, but he was fairly certain nothing was broken or sprained. He was sure he would have noticed that by now.

Dean chuckled. "You mean besides being unable to put one foot in front of the other?"

Castiel hung up the phone. He had to restrain himself from actually chucking it across the room. It took 17 seconds for it to start ringing again. Castiel stared at the lit-up screen in his hand and debated ignoring the call. He sighed before hitting the green answer button. He said nothing, waiting for Dean to fill the silence.

"Cas? Cmon dude, you gotta admit that was pretty funny."

Castiel didn't dignify that with a response.

"Cas? Caaaaaaas. Cas, dude, I'm only kidding."

"Dean I do not have the gift of easy socialization and often times social nuances are somewhat lost on me. But I can say with absolute certainty that flinging yourself down a flight of stairs in front a crowded room of party goers is not generally an acceptable thing to do. I don't have the ability to take blunders like that in stride or simply laugh them off like you seem to."

He heard Dean snort before answering, "Yeah well, if you can't laugh at yourself, call me. I'll laugh at you."

Castiel grit his teeth. "Isn't that exactly what's happening?"

There was a pause before Dean answered. "No Cas, ugh, I'm sorry I don't mean to make it sound like I'm making fun of you okay. It's just, things like that are silly okay. And I just think it would be easier for you if you could find some humor to the situation instead of letting it upset you so much."

Castiel relaxed a bit at Dean's words. He understood now. Dean wasn't trying to make fun of him. He was trying to help Castiel cope the same way he would have. "Thank you, Dean."

"Of course, Cas. Hey what are you doin right now?

"I'm just at home."

"Wanna hang out? I could come over and help you relax."

Castiel moved his head back in surprise. Was it just him or had that sounded . . . suggestive? 

"Uhh."

"Actually dude, I'm pretty hungry. How about I grab some food for us and head over to your place and we'll watch Netflix and decompress a little bit." 

Oh, that's what Dean meant by relax. That was fine though. Hanging out with Dean was always nice. But wasn't Netflix and decompress awfully close to Netflix and chill? And Castiel knew Netflix and chill was definitely a euphemism. Castiel shook his head. He was reading too much into things. There was no reason to take Dean's words at anything other than face value. 

"That sounds great Dean."

"Cool. Imma swing by my apartment and then by McDonalds. Text me your order and I'll probably be over in like 15."

"Okay."

"Sweet, see ya in a few."

Castiel lowered his phone down and sent Dean a quick text with his order. He then looked around his apartment. The place was a little messy. He stood up and moved some dirty dishes to the dishwasher and started it. He picked up some stray clothes from the floor and couch and brought them to the hamper in his room. His room was bit unkempt as well. But what did that matter? Dean wasn't going to be in his room. 

Was he? 

Castiel heard Dean's words in his head again. "Netflix and Decompress." He shook his head. He needed to stop reading into things. Instead, he moved into the bathroom and started to tidy up in there. It was far more likely that Dean would be using the bathroom at some point and he wanted that to be somewhat clean. After picking up some clothes off the floor and cleaning off the counter he went back and sat in the living room.

He turned on his T.V. and started to browse through Netflix. He wasn't sure what he wanted to watch, but he knew if nothing was already playing Dean would want to turn on Dr. Sexy and Cas wasn't really in the mood for that tonight. He was flipping through the "Irreverant TV Comedies" section when his eyes flicked back over to his bedroom door. He shook his head. He was being silly. Dean wasn't going to end up in his bed. Castiel was letting wishful thinking cloud reality. He kept flipping through titles. 

He decided that tonight was a Parks and Rec kinda night and began browsing the different episodes. His eyes flitted back and forth from the TV screen to his bedroom. It was almost 2 in the morning. And Dean was coming over. And he had said he was stopping at his apartment first. Maybe he was preparing to spend the night? Of course, if Dean wanted to spend the night in a completely platonic and innocent sense then Castiel wouldn't make him sleep on the couch. What kind of host would that make him? He'd obviously have Dean take the bed. And if Dean was going to spend the night in Castiel's bed, then the bed should probably have fresh sheets. And his room should probably be at least moderately tidy. 

Castiel lept off the couch and ran to his room. He ripped the sheets off his bed and threw them onto the floor. He stepped back into the hallway and grabbed some fresh ones out of the closet. He quickly fitted them on to the mattress and replaced the comforter and pillows. He then scooped up the old sheets from the floor and walked them over to the other side of the apartment where the washer and dryer were tucked away. He threw them inside the washer and started it. He moved back over to his room and picked some clothes up off the floor and tossed them into his hamper. Due to his quick cleaning spree it was starting to fill up fast. He suddenly found himself wishing he had two washers in the apartment. 

The only thing left was to pick up a few bits of trash and crumpled papers off the floor and move some empty glasses by his bed into the kitchen. He had just picked up the glasses when he heard a knock at his door. He moved as quick as he could and put the glasses down in his sink since the dish washer was already going. He forced himself to pause and take a breath. He didn't want it to be _too obvious_ that he'd just been frantically cleaning his room on the off chance that Dean ended up in there tonight. Cas rubbed his forehead as he moved to answer the door. He had to get rid of those thoughts now that Dean was actually here. 

He opened the door to find Dean smiling on the other side. Dean held up a six pack in one hand and a McDonalds bag in the other.

"Booze and french fries Cas! What more could a guy ask for?" 

Cas smiled wryly and stepped to the side to let Dean in. "I truly couldn't ask for a better friend." 

Dean chuckled as he set his treasures on the coffee table in front of the TV. "And don't you forget it pal. Half of those are that hard lemonade crap you like too. I didn't wanna try and carry both six packs and the food so I just swapped half the bottles."

Castiel smiled, warmed at the idea that Dean had remembered that Castiel didn't like beer and had brought something he would like. Dean sat down on the floor in front of the food, his back to the couch, and started to dig through the bag placing Castiel's food on the table next to him before getting into his own. Castiel moved to his designated spot and sat down. He grabbed the remote and pressed play on a random episode before starting to dig in.

"Parks and Rec tonight huh?"

Castiel shrugged taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. "I wanted something kind of upbeat."

Dean nodded his head brushing his hands together to get the salt from his fries off. "Yeah, about that, I uh, stopped by my apartment before coming over here. I brought something that might help us relax a little more."

Castiel tensed up. Dean had brought something? Had Castiel not been imagining things at all? Was Dean about to pull a move on him? As much as Castiel liked Dean this seemed awfully. .. . . play boy of him. Which wasn't really in character for Dean. But if Dean was pulling something here Castiel wasn't so sure he'd agree. He didn't want this to be a one and done kind of thing. Not with Dean. 

Realizing he hadn't answered yet Castiel finally opened his mouth. "Oh?" Castiel mentally face palmed. How eloquent of him. 

Dean leaned forward to take his jacket off before pushing his hand into one of the pockets. "Yeah, we've never really talked about it before so if it's not something you're cool with then that's fine and I'll totally back off, but I don't know I just thought it might help." Apparently, Dean had been looking through the wrong pocket. He pulled his hand out and switched to the other one. "Ha! There it is."

Castiel held his breath. If Dean pulled out a condom he was going to be so pissed. A bit conflicted, but overall pretty disappointed. Finally, Dean removed his hand and held out-

"Weed? You brought weed into my house? You're offering me weed?" Castiel was stunned. This was not at all what he had expected.

Dean held up his hands in defense, the bag with four wrapped joints in it dangled from his fingers. "Like I said, if you're not comfortable with this that's totally fine. I'll even get rid of these, right now, if you don't want them around. I just thought that when I get really stressed out, especially about things that have already happened, or about things I can't control this helps me calm down quite a bit and I just thought maybe it could help you too."

Castiel's brain was still very much stuck. He couldn't quite redirect it from where he thought this had been going to where it actually ended up. He hadn't been prepared for this in any way and he couldn't get his brain to actually process and react to the situation. Finally, Dean's words registered with him. 

"I've smoked before." Castiel wasn't sure why that was the first thing to come out of his mouth but it was a start. The look of surprise on Dean's face was pretty amusing as well. "Please Dean, you don't make it to your junior year of college with my anxiety level without learning some helpful tricks to manage the stress."

Dean grinned and nodded his head. "I hear ya man. Self-care is really important. You're cool with this then?" 

Cas held out his hand. "Gimme." Dean handed over the bag. Castiel opened it and pulled out one of the joints. "Ya got a light?" Dean dug back through the pockets of his jacket again and handed a lighter over to him. Castiel placed the joint between his lips. He lit the end of it and inhaled the sweet smoke holding it in his lungs for a few beats. He slowly exhaled letting the smoke curl away from him up into the air. "I'm gonna need to febreze this place tomorrow." Dean chuckled as Castiel took another drag on the joint before passing it over to Dean. 

Dean lit the end of it again and took a few drags before passing it back to Castiel. He picked up his burger and took an impressive bite. He chewed for a few seconds before saying, "food is always so amazing after you've smoked a little bit." 

Castiel nodded his head as he exhaled again. "I'm glad you got us started before we finished eating."

"Ya got any chocolate in the house? I always crave chocolate when I'm stoned but I didn't think to grab any on my way over here."

Castiel tipped his head back on the couch. "Ummm," his head was already starting to fog up a little bit. "Yeah I bought some discounted bags of Halloween candy last week. There should be some stuff in the pantry." They kept eating, passing the joint back and forth between bites. They finished the first joint around the same time they finished their food, except for some leftover fries. Castiel stood up to grab the candy from his kitchen. He couldn't be sure if he was actually moving as slow as he thought but it seemed like it took him a whole 5 minutes to walk to the pantry and then back to the living room. He plopped back down next to Dean, maybe just a little closer than before, but hey, he was a bit uncoordinated at the moment, and dumped the candy on the table in front of them. 

Dean groaned as he sat forward from where he had been lounging against the couch. "Jesus Cas you're amazing."

Castiel felt a blush color his cheeks but the room was pretty warm and he was on his second lemonade so there were plenty of excuses for that. "Wanna smoke another?"

"Damn, you weren't kidding. You really are a stoner aren't ya Cas?" Dean teased, a lopsided grin on his face.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I am not a stoner and sharing two joints in one night is really not that much Dean."

Dean chuckled as he opened up the plastic bag and fished out another joint, lighting up once before passing it over.

"Besides, " Castiel said as he took the joint from Dean's fingers, "you brought four of them so who's the real stoner?"

Dean laughed harder. "I wanted to be prepared!"

"Always the boy scout, " Castiel intoned. 

Dean let his head fall back against the couch, full body laughing at this point. Castiel let the sound of Dean's laughter wash over him. He felt so loose. So relaxed. He felt his chest start to rumble in a chuckle himself. Dean tipped to the side and buried his face against Castiel's shoulder as they both dissolved into semi-drug induced giggles. 

As they settled down Castiel tilted his head and rested his cheek on top of Dean's head. The ends of Dean's hair tickled his nose a bit. Castiel was incredibly content in this moment. Castiel felt the vibrations against his shoulder as Dean spoke. 

"Ya wanna play a game Cas?"

Castiel quirked his brow. "I'm not sure I have the energy or the coordination for games right now."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Not that kinda game Cas. How about I ask you a question and then you get to ask me one."

Castiel stiffened a bit. He tried to stay relaxed so Dean wouldn't move, but this idea made him a bit nervous. 

"If I ask you something you don't wanna answer you can pass. Just like take a drink or something I guess."

Okay, so he had a safety net. He still wasn't sure about this whole idea, but he was also curious what Dean wanted to ask him. 

"Okay."

Dean lifted his head up from Castiel's shoulder and placed his elbow up on the coffee table to prop his head up against. Castiel immediately missed the warmth at his side, but from this angle he could see Dean's face illuminated by the T.V. glow, and that was nice too. "Okay. I'll go first. What's wrong with Charlie?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "What?"

"When I called you earlier tonight you thought I was Charlie and you asked if I was okay. What's wrong with Charlie?"

Castiel understood now. "Oh, umm, it's not really my place to talk about." Dean nodded his head quietly. "But I guess you'd find out about it sometime soon anyway, " Castiel mused. Dean stared patiently back at him. "Uh, Charlie has a really big crush on Jo. She told me at the party that she was planning on saying something to her tonight. I was on standby for bad news."

"She won't get bad news," Dean said simply.

Castiel raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

Dean nodded his head again. "Yeah Jo's crazy about Charlie too. I was giving her a pep talk before. . . " Dean trailed off. "Uh, before-"

"Before I made an ass of myself," Castiel supplied drily.

Dean frowned. "I was going to be more delicate than that."

Castiel chuckled quietly. He could still feel the burn of embarrassment in his chest, but it was manageable. Almost forgettable. He smiled softly. "I'm happy for them."

Dean returned his smile. "Me too."

They shared their smiles for a moment. Castiel was almost overwhelmed with the desire to reach out and run his hands through Dean's hair. With as uninhibited as he was it was a close thing. 

As if he sensed Castiel's near blunder, Dean broke their silence. "You're turn." 

Castiel frowned and thought for a moment. "What were your contingency plans for tonight? Depending on if things went well with Jo and Charlie?" 

Dean smiled before answering. Well, I was pretty sure things were going to go well. I mean, you've seen the two of them together. It seemed pretty unlikely to me that Charlie wasn't just as into it." Castiel nodded. "If things did go wrong it would have either been a tub of Ben and Jerry's and some Netflix marathoning." Castiel smiled at that. "Or we would have taken a trail up through the hills and smashed some stuff. It would depend on if Jo was more mad than sad." 

"You were gonna head out there at 1 am?" Castiel asked incredulously. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "But what about, I don't know coyotes? It's dark out there!"

Dean shrugged again. "Coyotes aren't gonna do anything to us big scary humans. And Jo would have been extra scary in that state. We would be in my car. We'd have the headlights. We'd have been fine." 

Castiel was still concerned about that idea. But he supposed the point was moot anyway. He grabbed his drink off the table and took a swig before remembering that Dean had technically only answered half of the question. "And what if it had been good news, and of course you hadn't had to come and hang out with me and keep me from feeling sorry for myself." Castiel softened the sentence with a smile, but it felt sad. 

Dean frowned. "I didn't have to come hang out with you Cas. I wanted to." Dean paused for a moment and Castiel thought maybe his cheeks had turned a bit pink. It was hard to tell in this lighting. "I was actually about to walk through and see if I could find you. It was Charlie's party so I figured you'd be there. And I know parties aren't really you're kinda thing so I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to. . . well do what we're doing now I guess. I probably wouldn't have brought over weed though." 

Castiel smiled. Dean was avoiding his eyes now and this time Castiel didn't think to stop himself before his hand shot out and ruffled through Dean's hair. Dean looked up at him, clearly a bit surprised at Castiel's boldness. Castiel snatched his hand back. "Umm, thank you, Dean. I uh, believe it's your turn."

Dean opened his mouth once before closing it again. He paused for a moment before asking, "What did you think I was going to pull out of my pocket instead of the weed?"

Castiel felt his cheeks light up as his heart quickened its pace. "What?"

"I saw your face Cas. You were clearly very worried about what I had, but obviously weed doesn't bother you. So, you must have thought it was something else."

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, both annoyed at Dean's perceptiveness and irritated at himself for being so obvious. He could feel the blush on his face and buried his head in his hands to hide it, knowing full well that wasn't going to help anything.

"Come on Cas it can't have been that bad."

Castiel lifted his head up. "It's stupid."

"Just tell me ya dork." 

Castiel groaned pushing his hair back from his forehead. He stalled for a moment longer before muttering, "condoms."

Dean leaned forward a bit. "What?"

Castiel huffed loudly. "I said. . . I thought you had brought. . . . condoms."

Dean leaned back, "Oh, so I did hear you right."

Castiel groaned into his hands again. "It was just a possibility that my mind latched on to and despite how ridiculous it seemed I just couldn't stop fixating on it. I don't know why. It didn't make any sense." Castiel was rambling.

Dean sat back, an odd look on his face. "That's why you looked so terrified? You thought I was putting the moves on you?" 

Castiel sighed. "I just, it seemed- If you had come over here while I was in an emotionally vulnerable state, with the sole purpose of using that to get into my pants, it just, it would have been a little sleazy I guess. But clearly, you would never do that. It was just an anxiety that I was stuck on. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean paused for a moment before answering. "So, your objection to this scenario has more to do with the douchey execution than it does with me specifically?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "What?"

Dean's cheeks were definitely pink now. He looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment before meeting Castiel's eyes. "I would never have tried to take advantage of you like that Cas. I know that anxieties aren't logical all the time, but you should know for sure that I wouldn't do that."

Castiel shook his head. "I know that Dean. I didn't mean to imply that you would. It was stupid of me."

"I would. . ." Dean paused clearly struggling for words. "Ugh, never mind."

Castiel sat up and leaned closer to Dean. "What were you gonna say."

Dean looked up at Cas again. "I like spending time with you Cas."

Castiel blushed. Again. "You said that. I like spending time with you too."

Dean's mouth quirked in a not quite smile. "I uh, I would spend more time with you if I could."

Castiel's mind worked to push through the fog that was still swirling around up there. He shifted on to his knees so he could lean a bit closer. "What do you mean?"

Dean heaved a sigh. He glanced down at where Castiel had shifted closer to him before looking back up at Castiel. 

"Dean?" Castiel wasn't sure if the tension he felt was real or imagined, but he hoped that it was real. 

Dean leaned even closer to Castiel. He brought his hand up and cradled Castiel's cheek. Castiel leaned into it. Dean's face hovered in front of his. 

"Tell me I'm not reading into things Cas," Dean whispered.

Castiel puffed out a breath of surprise. "You're not," he said just as quietly. 

Dean closed the last two inches between them and brought their lips together. Castiel felt an embarrassing whine punch through his chest. He ignored it and brought his hand up to run through Dean's hair again. Now that it felt like he had permission to do so he couldn't see what would stop him. 

Dean brought his other hand up to hold Castiel's face between both his palms. Castiel felt Dean's tongue lick against his bottom lip and opened his mouth to accept the invitation. He could taste chocolate and a hint of that sweet smoke in Dean's mouth. Another embarrassing noise climbed up Castiel's throat. This time Dean answered it with a groan. Dean took Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. 

The haze in Castiel's brain now had absolutely nothing to do with the weed they'd smoked. Well, it might have had a little bit of a hand in that, but the majority of the blame lay solely with Dean and the kisses he was now peppering around Castiel's jaw and throat. 

"Dean, " Castiel gasped. He brought the hand that wasn't still in Dean's hair around to Dean's side and fisted it in his shirt. 

Dean pulled his lips away from the spot he'd been kissing underneath Castiel's ear and brought his face back around to rest their foreheads together. "Is this too much?"

Castiel shook his head without dislodging them. "Not at all." He tried to bring their lips back together but Dean held him back with a hand on his chin. 

"I'm not. . . this isn't. . " Dean had a question in his voice.

Castiel pulled back a bit so he could look at Dean. Dean looked back at him, worry etched into his face. Suddenly Castiel understood. 

"This is different Dean. You came here wanting to help me and spend time with me. You didn't come with one thing on your mind. This happened naturally. I want this with you. I just hoped that if you wanted it too you'd want it for more than just one night." Castiel trailed off uncertainly. That was a bit presumptuous he realized. Dean hadn't said anything about wanting something long term. And Castiel had just implied they'd be spending the night together. Dean hadn't said anything about that either. 

Dean must have heard the worry in his voice. "I do want this for more than one night. I want something with you Cas, something real." 

Castiel smiled and brought their lips back together again. He brought his hand back to where it had been on Dean's side and Dean mirrored the action on Castiel's body. Feeling bold Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist and brought his hand underneath his shirt, letting him know it was okay. 

"Cas?" Dean whined.

Castiel brought his lips to Dean's ear and whispered, "Is that okay?"

Dean nodded his head as he slid his hand up along Castiel's side to his chest. Castiel kissed Dean again. He gasped as Dean brushed his thumb against his nipple. Dean took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Castiel grabbed Dean's head in his hands and lifted himself up, trying to push them closer together. Dean took his hand off of Castiel's side and brought both his hands against Castiel's back, pulling him into his lap. 

Castiel settled against him. It felt so good to touch Dean like this. He'd thought about kissing Dean so many times, but nothing could measure up to the real experience. 

It was reflex that made Castiel grind his hips down against Dean's, but the noise Dean made drove him to repeat the action. He could feel Dean's hardness against him and it spurred him on. 

Dean pulled his head away from Castiel's "Cas, Cas please." 

He tucked his head against Castiel's chest. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair as he ground down harder against Dean. 

"Cas I'm gonna go crazy. Please." 

Castiel leaned down to mutter in Dean's ear. "What do you need Dean?"

Dean shifted Castiel off his lap and onto the floor. He pushed the couch back from their side to give them more room. It moved smoothly against the carpet. "Lay back for me please Cas?"

Castiel nodded and laid down. Dean spread himself out on top of him, pressing every inch of himself against Castiel. He slotted a leg between Castiel's and ground it down against his erection. Castiel tipped his head back and groaned low in his throat. Dean pressed his lips against his exposed neck and sucked a mark on his skin. Castiel brought a hand up to Dean's head to hold him in place while his other hand reached down to scrabble at Dean's belt. 

"Dean please. Please I need more." The fog in his brain was still there but it only pushed him higher. Dean leaned back to undo his belt. Castiel undid the button on his pants and attempted to slide them off his hips. Dean still had his weight pressed against Castiel's thighs, making it impossible to move his pants past his waist. "Deeeean," Castiel whined irritably. 

Dean chuckled. "Hold on just a second baby I got you." Castiel softened at Dean calling him 'baby.' He didn’t have much time to reflect on the moniker though as Dean made short work of his own pants and promptly rid Castiel of his. Dean reached his hands down and began tugging at Castiel's shirt. "This too. I wanna see you Cas." 

Castiel grinned. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Dean ground his erection down into Castiel's. Castiel let out a whine.

"Hate it to break it to ya Cas, but uh, I think we're kinda passed that part."

Castiel huffed and pulled at Dean's shirt. "Just get this damn thing off." 

Dean breathed a laugh. "So impatient." But he peeled his shirt off so Castiel couldn't complain much. He quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and finally, they were naked. All that gorgeous skin in full view. Castiel slid his hands up Dean's torso to cup his face. "Please Dean."

Something must have snapped in Dean. All the tension collapsed at once as Dean ground his hips down against Castiel's. Castiel pulled him down on top of himself. He wanted to feel as much of Dean as he could. The feeling of their cocks sliding together was excellent. 

"Dean! Oh, good. So good, yes."

Dean slipped a hand down between them and fisted both their cocks in his hand. He brought his fingers up to slide over the heads, spreading the precum that had pearled at the tip over them to make the slide smoother. The feeling of Dean's tight grip around both of them drove Castiel wild, as Dean kept thrusting into his fist. 

"God, Cas. You're so gorgeous. You look so good spread out underneath me. You feel so good against me." 

Castiel whined tipping his head back. He planted his feet against the ground thrusting up into Dean's palm. He bit his lip as another whine threatened to tear through his throat. 

"Don't do that baby," Dean pleaded. "Please, God, I love hearing you. You drive me crazy Cas. I wanna hear those pretty sounds." 

Castiel let his lip slip free of his teeth and groaned softly. 

"That's it Cas, yes. Oh god I've thought about this. I've thought about you. Thought about having you like this. I imagined the noises you'd make. You sound so much better in real life. I wanna hear all of it." Dean kept thrusting up against Castiel as he jacked his fist around them. 

Castiel moaned louder into the room, the thought of Dean imagining them like this making his cock twitch in Dean's fist. He reached his hands up and clawed at Dean's shoulder. "You thought about this?"

Dean whined in his throat before answering. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, I thought about it so many times. I'd think about you wrapped tight around my cock. God Cas!" Dean twisted his fist around their heads. "I'd spread myself open and imagine you pounding into me, hitting that sweet spot every time. Agh!" 

Castiel could picture it. Dean lying on his bed, his own fingers spreading himself open as he whined Castiel's name into the sheets. The image was enough to push Castiel right to the edge. 

"Dean! Dean I- I can't last! I'm c-close!" 

Dean quickened the thrust of his hips. Castiel matched his pace. "Me too baby. Can't last either. I've wanted this so bad. I can feel you so hard against me. You feel so good Cas. Wanna see you come. Wanna feel you wet against my cock. Wanna see you fall apart like that." 

Castiel could feel himself tipping over the edge. The thought of their mixed come sliding between their cocks in Dean's fist almost sent him over. He held on as tightly as he could, wanting to make this last. He wanted to feel this good as long as he possibly could. 

"Dean I’m so close! Baby please don't stop, oh my god Dean! Dean, I can feel it. I'm so close!"

"Come for me baby. Wanna see it! I wanna feel it!"

Dean thrust his cock against Castiel's one more time and Castiel felt the tip of Dean's cock catch on the ridge of the head of Castiel's own erection and the feeling sent him crashing over the edge. 

"Yes! Dean! Oh yes, yes! Agh, Dean! Yes!" Castiel screamed into the apartment, headless of his volume. He raked his nails down Dean's back again and tried to pull him down, desperate for a kiss. Dean halted the movement though as he came against Castiel's belly.

"Yes, Castiel! Caaaaaaaaas!" Dean shouted as he shuddered through his orgasm. The slide of their wet cocks in Dean's fist sent another wave crashing through Castiel. Dean's hips slowed their movement until he came to a stop. Still hovering above Castiel. 

Castiel realized he hadn't gotten that kiss and quickly brought Dean's head down to meet him in one. Dean settled his weight partially to the side of Castiel and partially on top of him. "I promise I did not come over here expecting this to happen."

Castiel giggled against Dean's temple. "I know you didn't. It was a nice bonus though."

Dean's breath was hot against Castiel's cheek. "Fuck yeah it was." 

After committing a serious social blunder, smoking two and half joints, eating some greasy fast food and chocolate, and finishing it all off with a mind-blowing orgasm, Castiel was ready to pass out right on the floor, naked in his living room. He probably would have too if it weren't for Dean. 

Dean smacked his dirty hand against Castiel's chest leaving a smear of cooling come against him. "Come on. We gotta clean up."

Castiel wrinkled his nose, both at the mess on his chest and stomach and at the idea of moving. Dean snickered at the look on his face. "Come on. You'll feel much better in the morning if you don't have crusted jizz on you and you slept in a bed."

Castiel grumbled to himself as he sat up and used his own discarded t-shirt to wipe himself off before handing it to Dean. Dean raised a brow at the outstretched shirt but didn't say anything as he wiped his himself off with it. When he was done he stood up and reached a hand down to Castiel.

"Bed time ya dork." Castiel took the offered hand and pulled himself up. He gave Dean another kiss before turning him by the shoulders and shoving him towards the bedroom. "So pushy," Dean muttered. Castiel gave him smack to the ass for that. Dean yelped as he hop stepped closer to the bedroom, turning over his shoulder to stare wide eyed back at him. Castiel just gave him a smirk and didn't bother to hide the appreciative look as he eyed Dean's naked form. Dean shook his head as he turned forward and stepped into Castiel's room. 

"Get you naked once and suddenly you're bold as anything huh?" 

Castiel just smiled and dipped his head forward, a bit of his usual bashfullness returning. 

Dean stepped to the side letting Castiel in so he could follow his lead. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the bed. He pulled the comforter down sliding into the sheets and leaving Dean enough room to climb in next to him. When Dean didn't immediately join Castiel he looked up to find Dean looking around the bedroom an odd look on his face.

"Dean? Is something wrong."

Dean turned to look at Castiel. "Did you clean up in here before I came over Cas?"

Castiel couldn't believe he had anything else to blush about after what just happened, but it seemed embarrassment would never stop plaguing him. He pulled the comforter up to his chin and buried his face in his pillow to avoid looking at Dean as he grumbled, "didn't know if you were gonna wanna spend the night."

Dean chuckled. "What was that?"

Castiel lifted his head up from the pillow. "I said if you don't get your smiley, naked, ass into bed in the next 5 seconds you can sleep on the couch."

Dean laughed some more as he climbed in next to Castiel. He pushed at Dean's shoulders. "Turn over." 

Dean complied turning his back to Castiel. "Ya into being the big spoon Cas?" He asked as Castiel wrapped an arm around his middle. 

"I just know you're the little spoon Dean," he griped back. Dean smiled as he settled his weight against Castiel. 

"Everyone likes to be the little spoon. It makes you feel safe."

Castiel smiled against Dean's back. "I feel pretty safe anyway Dean." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to whoever caught my reference at the end. (It's not subtle)


End file.
